The Story of Love between the Twins
by Ls207
Summary: This story is continuing the story of Snowboard Accident. This story is about following the love in the Rooney twins lives. Hope you like, plz review and tell me what you think.
1. Prom Night

**Authors Note: So this is the new story continuing from Snowboard Accident. This will introduce Josh. So Voltage will be part of this story, but instead of Josh being the Co-Star it will be Luke. Josh will be the new kid to the school who really bonds with Maddie. DISCLAMER: I don't own ANY of the characters.**

ROONEY'S LIVING ROOM (KIDS GETTING READY FOR PROM

"How do I look", Luke.

"You look good ", Karen.

"Maybe too good", Pete.

"PETE Stop that, you look great", Karen.

"No no, I take that as a compliment ", Luke.

"See", Pete.

"Whatever", Karen

* * *

LIV AND MADDIE'S ROOM

"Liv you look amazing", Maddie.

"Thanks, so will you be ok tonight", Liv.

"Yeah I will be fine, I'm going to hang out with Willow tonight so don't worry about me", Maddie.

"Ok you sure", Liv.

"Hey I want you to have a great time with Luke tonight, and I can't wait until your guy's performance", Maddie.

"Ok, and thanks", Liv

* * *

BACK IN THE ROONEY'S LIVING ROOM

(Liv comes down the stairs very slowly)

"Oh my gosh you look amazing", Luke.

"Thank you, you also look amazing", Liv

"Thanks", Luke.

"So shall we head out", Luke.

"We shall", Liv

(Linking arms and heading out to the limo)

* * *

THE GYM (WHERE THE PROM IS)

(Luke and Liv are slow dancing in the middle)

"Well, we are finally here", Luke.

"Yeah we are and I couldn't be happier", Liv

"Me neither", Luke.

"Can't wait till our duet", Liv.

"Me either we are going to do great", Luke

"Yeah, we are", Liv.

"We better go get ready", Luke.

"Yeah we should", Liv

EVERYBODY HERE FOR YOU, YOUR VERY OWN LIV ROONEY AND LUKE BENWARD, Karen

Hey everybody thanks for coming out tonight hope you like it, Luke.

 **Bold=Both**

 _Italisized=Luke_

Underlined=Liv

 _If I could do it all over, Baby, I'd do it different_

 _Maybe I wouldn't be here In this position_

I Found you when I lost you lookin' back, torture

And it hurts to know I let you go

You live right around the corner

 **And I could've had it all, could've had it all**

 _True Love_ **,** I knew I had it, True Love was so hard to find 

_True Love_ **,** If I could get it back I'd never let it go this time

 _True Love_ is an inspiration

 _True Love,_ it was mine oh mine

 _True Love,_ Yeah

 _I'd never let it go_

I'd never let it go 

**I'd never let it go this time**

(Everyone starts clapping and cheering)

BACKSTAGE

"you did amazing Liv", Luke.

"you didn't do too bad yourself", Liv says then they start kissing.

"Want to head to the dance floor", Luke.

"How about in a couple of minutes, I want to go check on Maddie", Liv.

"Yeah go I will go get some drinks", Luke.

GYM

"Hey, Maddie", Liv.

"Oh hey Liv you guys did such a great job", Maddie.

"Thanks so how are you doing", Liv.

"I'm doing just fine", Maddie.

"Ok so how has your night been going", Liv.

"It has been great, but who is the guy over there", Maddie.

"I believe he just moved here from L.A, OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE HIM", Liv whispers loudly.

"Shhh ok I don't even know him, he just looks kinda cute", Maddie.

"Looks like tough Maddie is going soft", Liv.

"Liv I am not going soft I was just saying, Maddie.

"Well it looks like he is coming over here, so I am gonna go", Liv.

"Wait don't go", Maddie.

"Bye", Liv.

"Hey, my name is Josh and your name is", Josh,

"My name is Maddie", Maddie.

"Well I know we just met and I don't know nothing about you and you don't know me but want to dance", Josh.

"Your right we don't know anything about each other, but let's fix that so what grade are you in?", Maddie.

"I am a senior", Josh.

"Well me too, and do you play a sport because that is the most important question", Maddie.

"Well, I do play a sport, baseball year round, You?", Josh.

"I play mainly Basketball, but in the spring I play Softball", Maddie.

"Hey, we already have something in common", Josh.

"I guess we do", Maddie.

"Whats your last name, because I fell like I have seen you before", Josh.

"Rooney", Maddie.

"Wait for Rooney where have I heard that before", Josh.

"I have gotten that before because first, my parents work here, my dad basketball coach and PE teacher and my mom vice principle, also my twin sister is Liv Rooney,", Maddie.

"OH MY GOSH LIV ROONEY IS YOUR TWIN SISTER", Josh.

"Yep that's her", Maddie.

"Ok mind blown, I love her work", Josh.

"Do you act", Maddie.

"Oh, no baseball is mostly my passion", Josh.

"Cool", Maddie.

"I liked her show Sing it Loud, that may sound a little weird", Josh.

"No, it doesn't sound weird, just maybe a little", Maddie.

"Laugh it up", Josh.

"No, I didn't mean to, so whats your last name?", Maddie.

"Wilcox", Josh.

"Cool", Maddie.

"Yeah well, I believe we got to know each other so want to dance", Josh.

"Yeah, I would love to Josh", Maddie.

"Well then let's get our groove on", Josh.

"Ok", Maddie.

DANCE FLOOR

"This is nice", Josh.

"Yeah it is", Maddie.

"So are you willing to date me", Josh.

"Well since I'm dancing with you yeah I'm willing to date you", Maddie

"Great because I really like you", Josh.

"Remember we haven't known each other for at least for an hour", Maddie.

"Yeah I know, I kept looking at you and when you looked at me and we met eye Maddie, I don't know if you felt this, but I felt when we locked eye with each other, I felt something between us", Josh.

"Yeah, when we locked eyes with each other I felt something between us to, and I want to see how thing go between us", Maddie.

"Well good because I really like you", Josh.

"Well, I really like you", Maddie.

"Hey, looks like your having a good time", Liv says while dancing with Luke.

"I could say the samething about you two", Liv.

"EVERYONE THANKS FOR COMING OUT TONIGHT ENJOY THE REST OF THE YEAR", Karen.

"Bye", Maddie says to Josh.

"Wait Maddie here is my number", Josh.

"Thank you here's mine", Maddie.

"Bye", Josh.

"Bye", Maddie.

"So Luke are you staying with us or you heading home", Liv.

"I'm going home, but I will be back first thing in the morning", Luke.

"Ok sounds great", Liv.

"Bye", Luke.

"Bye", Liv.


	2. Movie night

**Authors Note: Hope you liked the start of the first chapter of my new story. Hope you like this chapter. Review, follow me. Thanks :). Sorry for the long wait.**

ROONEY'S HOUSE(LIVING ROOM)

"Hey guys what's going on with you guys today", Karen.

"We have to get ready for the premiere of Cloud 9", Luke.

"Sounds fun when are you guys heading to LA?", Karen.

"Tomorrow", Liv.

"Oh ok, we will be watching", Karen.

"I really hope you guys like the movie", Liv.

"We love everything you're in", Karen.

"Thanks, mom, Where is Maddie?", Liv.

"She went out with Josh this morning", Karen.

"Does dad know yet?", Liv.

"Liv of course he knows and he is fine with it", Karen.

"Your such a bad liar", Liv.

"Liv I promise", Karen.

"Yeah ok", Liv.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY (MORNING)

 _Knock on the door_

"Hi, ", Luke.

"Hey, Luke come on in", Pete.

"Thanks", Luke.

"Liv will be down soon, so are you excited about the premiere?", Pete

"Yes very, I hope you guys and the rest of the fans of us like it as well", Luke.

"Oh don't worry they will, Karen, Maddie, Parker, Joey, and I guess Josh and I will be watching it tonight", Pete.

"Sounds like a great gathering", Luke.

"I don't I just got used to you, and now there is another guy", Pete.

"Sir, let me just say that I have met Josh before and he is really good guy, I know he cares about her very much, also for me I am lucky to have Liv and have your blessing to date your daughter is the only thing and the best thing that has happened in my life", Luke.

"I really appreciate the Luke I do, but I am their father it's my job to protect them, I just don't want them hurt", Pete.

"Sir I honestly understand that I would never hurt Liv and I know for a fact that I would protect her from any threat and I know Josh would do and say the same thing as well", Luke.

"Luke I for sure know you wouldn't never and I guess I have to face the fact the girls are growing up and I need to loosen the reigns a little bit, also you can drop the sir's stuff", Pete.

"Haha I will drop the sir's and they may be growing up, but you will always be their father and they will always need you in their life", Luke.

"Hey, Luke I am all set," said Liv as she carries her luggage down the stairs.

"Hey, thanks for the talk Luke and have a good time", Pete.

"No problem and Liv let take the luggage to the car so you can say bye and then we can head to the airport", Luke.

"Thanks, Luke I will be right out", Liv.

"Take your time we have time", Luke"

 _Luke leaves_

"I guess I will see you in three days", Liv

"You definitely will, have a good time honey, and tell Aunt Dena Hi from all of us", Pete.

"I will I hope you and the others like the movie dad I love you so much", Liv.

"I love you too sweetie and you and Luke do have separate rooms right?", Pete.

"Yes we do dad", Liv

"Just making sure I don't need grandkids right now, I am still young", Pete.

"I know dad don't worry we will be fine I will see you in three days love you", Liv.

"Love you too", Pete.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE ROONEYS

 _Knock on the door(Pete answers the door)_

"Hey Josh, come on in", Pete.

"Thank you for having me over sir", says Josh as he shakes his hand.

"It's no problem, Maddie and the others should be coming down soon, go ahead and sit", Pete.

"Thank you, Sir", Josh.

"You can drop the sir's", Pete.

"Ok ", Josh.

"So do you play any sports", Pete.

"Yeah I am a baseball player, I am on a travel baseball team call Thunder", Josh.

"That's is very interesting Josh, are you looking into pursue baseball?", Pete.

"Yes baseball is my passion and I am wanting to pursue baseball, if not I would like to do something in athletics", Josh.

"I am glad that you have an idea of what you want to do later", Pete.

"Thank you sir and I am sure you're not thrilled about your daughter dating me", Josh.

"Look, Josh, you seem like a great guy and I bet you care very deeply about my daughter and I greatly appreciate that I just want to make sure she is never hurt. I really do think you are a great guy for my daughter, I just hope your competitive because Maddie loves competition", Pete.

"I really do care about your daughter and I am glad that you approve me because that's is all I want, and I know she is very competitive that's is what I like most about her", Josh.

"HEY whats going on here", Maddie.

"I am just having a conversation with your father, he is a really cool guy Maddie", Josh.

"Ok, dad did you scare him into saying that or something", Maddie.

"Maddie he didn't at all, he really is a cool guy, we had a great conversation", Josh.

"He is right Josh is a great guy and you guys seem good together", Pete.

"That's great, we should get the others", Maddie.

"Geese Maddie we are coming I get that it's Liv's movie, but we have seen many others", Joey.

"Yeah, but this is Liv and Luke Joey now sit your ass down so we can watch and you and Parker can't talk at all and that goes for all of you", Maddie.

"First of all we play by your rules, but watch your mouth Maddie", Karen.

"Yeah sorry mom", Maddie.

 _Movie starts_

 _(Near the end of the movie)_

 _"WELCOME TO FIRE AND ICE WE HAVE MANY TEAMS COMPETING TONIGHT AND WE WILL SEE WHO TAKES HOME THE TROPHY"! Host._

 _"Look at me Kayla you got this I believe in you, this is what all the training has paid off", Will._

 _"Your right will and I know you will do great as well", Kayla._

 _"Go get them", Will._

 _"HERE WE HAVE KAYLA MORGAN WHO WAS ON TEAM SWIFT AND NOW IS ON HOT DOGGERS, GEESE SHE JUST DID A PERFECT CHICKEN SALAD, NOW SHE IS DOING A FABULOUS CROSS ROCKET, I AM JUST SO CONFUSED WITH HOW GOOD SHE IS. KAYLA MORGAN JUST FINISHED WITH A KILLER RUN, THAT PUTS KAYLA MORGAN IN FIRST PLACE FOR WOMEN'S HALFPIPE AND HER TEAM IN FIRST PLACE", Host._

 _"Hey you did great Kayla", Will._

 _"Thanks, now it's your turn", Kayla._

 _"Don't worry I will be fine", Will._

 _"Oh I know you will be, just go kill it", Kayla._

 _"HERE WE HAVE WILL CLOUD, I HOPE HE DOESN"T FALL THIS TIME, I THINK HE GOT BETTER BECAUSE JUST LOOK AT THIS FRONT SIDE DOUBLE CORK 1080, THAT IS ONE OF THE HARDEST TRICKS AND NOW HE IS DOING A BACKWARD 900 THIS GUY JUST FINISHED WITH A KILLER RUN HE JUST PUT HIMSELF IN FIRST PLACE FOR MENS HALF PIPE, NOW WE ARE MOVING ON TO TEAM SWIFT!"._

 _"Hey Kayla nice run," Skye Sailor said sarcastically._

 _"Wow thanks hope you do well," Kayla said sarcastically also._

 _"HERE WE HAVE THE FAMOUS SKYE SAILOR, LOOK AT THE BACKWARD 900 AND NOW DOING A DOUBLE MCTWIST 1260 SHE IS REALLY KILLING IT TONIGHT, NOW FINISHING WITH A KILLER KILLER RUN IS SKYE SAILOR SHE JUST PUT HERSELF AND HER TEAM IN FIRST PLACE", Host._

 _"You know what dad your doing all of this just because you don't want to be embarrassed by your son, well this is who I am an honest person, look Kayla I am really sorry my dad told me to steer you into that sign so he had a reason to kick you off the team ok, ARE YOU PROUD OF ME NOW DAD HUH?!, Nick._

 _"Nick I did this for you", Sebastian._

 _"NO, YOU DID THIS FOR YOUR SELF DAD, I really am sorry Kayla I never wanted to hurt you like that", Nick said then he walked away._

 _"OK GUYS LOOKS LIKE NICK HAS LEFT SO KAYLA HAS ONE MORE SHOT TO WIN THIS COMPETITION", Host._

 _"Kayla you're going for it aren't you?", Will._

 _Kayla just nods_

 _"HERE WE GO STARTING OFF WITH A BACKWARD 900 NOW MOVING ON TO A DOUBLE MCTWIST 1260, BUT WAIT SHE IS NOW DO THE CLOUD 9, GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT KAYLA JUST FINISHED WITH THE IMPOSSIBLE CLOUD 9!", Host._

 _"KAYLA YOU DID", Will said as going in for a very passionate kiss._

(End of Movie)

"That was really good", Joey.

"Wow you approve Joey", Maddie said sarcastically.

"Whatever Maddie", Joey.

"Yeah I have to agree with Joey this particular movie was very good", Pete.

"It had something to it", Karen.

"That is romance, you can really see that they love each other", Maddie.

"Come on Maddie it's something else other than that romance grossness", Parker.

"Shut up", Maddie.

"Your not even into that kind of stuff", Parker.

"I am when it comes to me and Liv's relationship", Maddie.

"Oh whatever I am going to bed", Parker.

"Yeah, I better head out", Josh.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow in the morning", Maddie.

"That you will", Josh.

"Bye", Maddie

"Bye Maddie", Josh.


End file.
